Octubre en Yale
by Helena Auden
Summary: Viejos amigos descubren juntos que a veces la vida es una enorme coincidencia y un golpe de suerte. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Blaine Anderson decide darle un giro de 360 a su vida al no entrar en NYADA? ¿Qué pasa cuando Quinn se reencuentra con un amigo que intentará conocer sus más íntimos secretos? Quaine y Quinntana Fic.


**¿Estás lista…?**

—¿E-e-estás segura?—

—Cállate, Blaine.— Me contestó secamente mientras mordía mis labios.

Su voz autoritaria me asustaba, pero yo ya no podía dar marcha atrás a esto. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de querer parar. Ella me recordaba muchas cosas: la suavidad de su piel me recordaba mucho a la de Kurt y su cabello rubio me hacía pensar en mi viejo crush Sam. Pero su aroma a frutas nada tenía que ver con la colonia Paco Rabbane de mi chico (porque aunque él lo negase, aún nos pertenecíamos).

Me jaló por el brazó y me lanzó a la cama de esa enorme casa. Normalmente yo tomaba la iniciativa en estas situaciones, pero ella no me dejaba tener el control: ni ahora ni desde que llegué a New Haven.

Ella subió a mi cuerpo y me puso las piernas a los lados de la barriga. Sentí calor emanar de entre sus piernas… eso era bueno, ¿verdad? No sé qué pensar, porque después de todo, nunca he estado con una chica.

—La camisa.— Me ordenó jalando mi ropa mientras ella se abría el cierre del vestido rojo con flores que llevaba ese día y se lo sacaba por encima de la cabeza.

Me levanté un poco por los codos y saqué la camisa sin desabotonarla. Ella volvió a acomodarse sobre mi cuerpo, pero esta vez su calor quedó justo encima de mi entrepiernas. Una descarga de adrenalina hizo que mi corazón se volviera loco. Siento algo… algo que sólo he sentido con Kurt y Eli (y mis videos de 'hot guys'… pero eso nadie lo debe saber). Y entonces mi instinto despertó casi como algo animal. La abracé por la cintura y me dí un giro para hacerla caer sobre la cama, levantándome de ahí y mirándola a los ojos.

No recuerdo haberla visto con tanto detalle antes: sus labios carnosos, su piel perfecta y blanca, su abdomen plano y los músculos de sus brazos… todo era único y maravillosamente acomodado en un cuerpo por el que muchos matarían. ¿Cómo es que yo, sin proponérmelo o planearlo, estaba ahora así con ella?

—¿Qué tanto miras?— Su voz se había enronquecido por la excitación y puedo jurar que mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

En la habitación de al lado comenzó a escucharse la risa ahogada de varias chicas, pero se vieron acalladas por la voz de Kinnie Starr en su canción "Alright": busqué la mirada de ella y le susurré "But is it alright. Is it alright. Is it alright to hold you through the night".

Intentó jalarme por el cuello y atraerme a sus labios, pero yo la esquivé con una sonrisa insinuante... quería que entendiera que ahora yo tenía el control. Despacio mi boca bajó a besar su abdomen firme con sabor a frutas; delineé con mi lengua los pequeños cuadritos de esa zona y la mordí por debajo del ombligo. Un gemido muy suave me indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Puse mis rodillas a los lados de sus blancos muslos y mis manos a la altura de sus hombros para poder ponerme sobre ella. Ella inflaba el pecho por su agitada respiración y eso me excitaba más. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando fui conciente de la situación: ella estaba sólo en un coordinado Victoria's Secret negro con adornos de encaje que nada más cubrían la piel necesaria y contrastaban con su piel blanca, lisa y tersa como nunca había visto alguna vez.

Descubrí que el broche de su sostén estaba en el frente y con cuidado lo abrí. Sus pechos quedaron libres y mis manos fueron a abarcarlos: cabían en mis ásperas palmas… y se sentía muy bien. Los toqué suavemente y ella soltó pequeños gemidos, que se vieron multiplicados cuando mis manos fueron reemplazadas con mi boca, mi lengua y mis dientes.

—Quítatelo…— Seguía ordenándome al mismo tiempo que enganchó sus pulgares en la cintura de mis jeans. Sin dejar de besarle los pechos, me desabotoné el pantalón y bajé el cierre para dejar caer hasta mis rodillas esa prenda.

No quería quitar mi boca de esa parte tan exquisita de su cuerpo, pero tenía urgencia por quedar desnudo. Me puse de pie en el borde de la cama y levanté una pierna para terminar de quitarme los jeans; mis dedos rozaron mi entrepierna y noté que mi erección estaba latiendo por debajo de mis bóxers.

—No lo hubiera pensado de ti…— Ella se había levantado por los codos y miraba con una sonrisa deseosa (o al menos así me lo parecía) lo que se escondía entre mi ropa. —Te quiero ya…—

La música de al lado se oía con mucho volumen y hacía temblar las paredes, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Levanté mis jeans del piso y saqué mi billetera de ahí para buscar lo único que me faltaba para poder satisfacer los deseos que tanto ella como yo ya se nos hacían imposibles de contener. Ella ya lo había dicho: me quería en ese momento. Yo también la necesitaba: sus labios, sus manos, su piel. Toda ella para mí, todo yo para ella.

—Blaine… ¿qué estás esperando?— Su voz tenía un tono de desesperación inconfundible y que yo sólo le había escuchado con otra persona que no era yo.

Me gusta. Me gusta la forma en que me mira y me desea. Me gusta todo lo que me recuerda y me gusta saber que estamos a punto de cometer una pequeña locura.

Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió la espalda cuando me quité los bóxers y los lancé al otro lado de la habitación. Mi erección quedó libre y la sostuve con mi mano derecha para ayudarme a colocar el preservativo del sobrecito que saqué de mi billetera. Rompí con los dientes el sobre, saqué el preservativo y con cuidado lo deslicé por mi erección.

Con una mano bajé la única prenda que aún le cubría las piernas. Acaricié sus largos y suaves muslos antes de volver a poner mis rodillas al lado de ellos. Gimió cuando me tuvo encima de ella y mis piernas rozaron las suyas; agarró con sus manos mi trasero para poder acercarme a su cuerpo. Mi erección estaba tan cerca de su entrada que el calor de ambas chocaba. Quería estar dentro de ella.

—¿Estás lista… Quinn?—


End file.
